Clearing the Air
by Mein Gott
Summary: Hours after a heated session and several minutes of silence, a former student body president would ask, “Why did you leave?”


A/N: If you are expecting a disclaimer, don't. Sunrise or any other studio wouldn't waste their time coming here unless I plagiarized something, lol.

Just some useless dialogue that I had originally created for an independent film short I was working on awhile back before I scrapped the idea. The scrapped idea is now used in the Mai Hime-verse. I didn't have the original dialogue script onhand so I had to try to recall what I had drafted. Somehow it may seem disjointed from the original concept...ah well. Plus it's 4am and well...

So while the narration in the beginning takes place,, imagine a wide angle shot of a metropolitan area and slowly the camera zooms into the window of a restaurant with two central figures in focus. Camera cuts to two figures, mid-2-shot view. Keep in mind that this was originally suppose to be a 15 minute film short so the progression in here might feel rapid.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been ten years since they've last seen each other. While one was full of hope and determination, the other was indifferent…or at least attempting to be.

The two decided that catching up was in order and they found themselves at a restaurant grabbing some dinner and walking down that dreaded 'Memory lane.' At least the 'nice' moments of their lives were recalled by both…out of courtesy of course. Though after only thirty minutes, familiar teases and blushes ensued and alcohol made its way to their table. It was only a matter of time before their competitive natures would resurface daring to 'drink each other under the table.'

Neither one would really come out the victor but lots of obnoxious laughs and odd behavior entered the picture. Several bottles of sake later, it was decided by both of them, as well as the restaurant owners that they take their behavior elsewhere…and so they did. One followed the other to her nearby apartment.

Still in their intoxicated states, one simple touch on the shoulder by the other sparked a fire and soon engulfed both of them. Suddenly hands were roaming all over and articles of clothing were littering the living room.

Hours after a heated session and several minutes of silence, a former student body president would ask, _"Why did you leave?"_

Why? Wasn't it obvious? The younger one pondered for a moment before bluntly replying, _"Because you chose him. You told me that you loved him."_

"_Well I didn't." _

"_Right…so should I take a wild guess, or are you going to play the 'honesty card' for once?" _The younger one was never one to beat around the bush.

"…_.."_

"_Did you honestly have feelings for him?" Green eyes were secretly dreading the answer._

"_I had convinced myself that I did. I had convinced myself that it was a wonderful thing to be loved by someone and showered with affection…however…"_

"…_However what?"_

"_However no matter how much I wanted to let myself bask in his love and warmth, I couldn't reciprocate any of it."_

A response such as that would only prompt the younger one to roll her eyes, _"You seemed to reciprocate it just fine when I would pass by you in the garden."_

"_I'm…sorry." _She really was.

She sighed, _"Right."_

They spent another moment in silence until the younger one nudged, _"You still haven't answered my question." _

"_It is because..."_

"_Please…the truth…just tell me the truth." _She just couldn't bear any more deception and the anticipation was killing her.

At those words, the older one began to tremble. Noticing this behavior, the younger one wrapped both arms around the one who broke her heart and whispered, _"It's okay…just tell me the truth. I promise not to grow upset."_

After the reassurance from the former, she spoke, _"I loved you. I did it because I loved you. I thought it was impossible for you to ever love me back and that's why I did it."_

A gasp was heard and she continued, _"I wanted you to notice me. I wanted you to experience jealousy…I wanted you to writhe in pain."_

Glistening green eyes continued to stare into the darkness and with a swallow she was able to muster a reply, _"You achieved your goal_." With a lump in her throat, she was amazed that she could respond at all.

The former council president held the one beneath her tighter than before which prompted the younger one to ask, _"Tell me…are there any feelings left for me? Or have they dissolved over time?"_

"…_.They still exist. But what does it matter?"_

"_It matters. It matters to me because I can finally say what I've been trying to tell you ten years ago….before I caught you with him."_

The older one shuddered which definitely didn't go unnoticed. What could she possible say that she didn't already know? Bitter rejection was not something she wanted to hear right now. Nevertheless, she encouraged her to continue.

"_What…I wanted to say back then was…"_

"…_Yes, Natsuki?"_ Red eyes were shut tightly awaiting the answer

"…_I love you. I love you, Shizuru. Even if there is a day that you stop loving me, I'll always love you…even if I have to do it from a distance."_

That was unexpected, _"You don't have to love me from a distance, you know?"_

"_And why is that?"_

"_Because…I'm right here. I'm in your arms and I don't want you to let go. I don't want you to go anywhere….without me."_

"…."

"_Natsuki?"_

"_Yes?"_

_"I love you…and that is the truth. That was always the truth."_

"_I see._ _Then I'll stay."_

"_Good."_

And finally, the air was clear.

**Fin**

**A/N: Will I write anymore stories? Not sure. I suppose it depends on how well this is received and if I decide to come back online more often so maybe it's just a one time deal. Reviews are not necessary, since it's really the webpage hits that count for me. However, if you feel like reviewing, be my guest. Though I don't want people to feel obligated.**


End file.
